Final Fantasy IV: A New Millenium
by xXRocketShark216Xx
Summary: One hundred years after the events of FFIV, the kingdom of Baron is undergoing a technological revolution. Most people welcome the change, except for Lord Kairo, the evil ruler of a neighboring kingdom who despises technology. Now, only one force can stop him-the three heroes of legend. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Final Fantasy IV: A New Millenium Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 1 of my first Final Fantasy fanfiction. I'm a fairly new fan of the series, I've played some of the first two games on the GBA compilitation "Dawn of Souls" as well as some of Final Fantasy VI but my favorite so far has to be FFIV. This is an AU story taking place 100 years after FFIV. It takes place in Baron but some things have changed. This is not a direct sequel to FFIV-if anything it is more or less a spiritual sucessor. Here is a little prolouge that will sort of set the plot in motion. Please review with any ideas on how to make this a great story! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames or trolling. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Baron. A beautifally expansive kingdom where peace reigns supreme. But it was not always this way. Not less than a century ago, chaos loomed over the kingdom. An evil sorcerer known as Golbez tried to change the fate of Baron forever. Thanks to the efforts of the legendary hero Cecil, Golbez was defeated, and Baron was peaceful once more. But evil always finds a way to sliver back in. A century has passed. 25 years ago, an attack on Baron threatened to destroy the kingdom when all of the royal family were murdered. Fearing the worst, the Queen of Baron sent her only son into hiding where no one would ever find him-in the care of a common man. She was kilked immediatley afterwards and the kingdom was doomed. But two nobles from the Voice family came and restored Baron. They were elected as the new King and Queen of Baron and a new era was born. The Voice family brought a new art known as technology to Baron with them. Now, 25 years later, technology and magic coexist in harmony. Baron is more sucessful than ever. But evil is on the horizon. A procephy fortells of an evil warrior who despises technology who will one day overthrow the Voice family and threaten the fate of Baron. But one force can stop him-the twin Prince and Princess of Baron will one day unite with the last surviving member of the true royal family of Baron-the baby boy thought to have been lost forever-to stop this evil and save the kingdom as well as the entire world...or so the legend says. But legends are nothing but prophetic stories, and in the days of such a technological revolution, there is no time for mere fairytales. No one knows if the prophecy is true-but if it is, Baron could be in trouble.<em>

* * *

><p>So there it is. A short prologue to set things in motion. In the next chapter we wil see the Red Wings of Baron in action using some new technology.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Wings of Baron

Final Fantasy IV: A New Millenium Chapter 2: The Red Wings of Baron

AN: Hey guys, a new chapter is up! Please read/review.

* * *

><p>It was a very loud day in the fields on the outskirts of the countryside surrounding Baron. A small black airship flew through the air. It was followed closely by a larger red airship. On the deck of the red airship several soldiers wearing red and gold colored armor were running around performing various tasks. They were all being commanded by a young man wearing dark purple chainmail armor with a black chestplate with a blood red cross logo, black gauntlets, and black boots. On his hip was a steel sword with a blood red handle with a black jewel on the bottom that was inserted into a black hilt-he was also wearing a black helmet and a black cape. His blue eyes shone like sapphires through his helmet. One of the soldiers approached him before speaking.<p>

"Sir, we are approaching the target."

The man then responded.

"Good. Send word to Baron and ready the weapons. I want everyone to be battle-ready in case these guys try to run for it."

The soldier saluted before responding.

"Yes, Captain!"

He turned and quickly walked below deck. Soon the red airship pulled up alongside the black one. The man removed his helmet, revealing his short, unruly ash blonde hair. A soldier handed him what appeared to be a megaphone and he walked over to the end of the deck and put the megaphone up to his face before using it to address several scruffy and crude looking men who were on the deck of the smaller airship.

"May I have your attention, please? It appears that you are in possession of something that does not belong to you, and on behalf of the Kingdom of Baron, I demand that you give it back immediately."

One of the men from the other airship then spoke.

"We don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about!"

"Do not play dumb with me. You are in possession of stolen property and I want it back. I have an airship that is armed to the teeth and if you refuse to obey my demands I will not hesitate to blow you straight to hell!"

"Who do you think you are, making threats like that?!"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I am Graham Ulry, Captain of the Red Wings of Baron, and I demand that you return to us what is rightfully ours. Do you wish to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

After a few seconds of silence in which several whispers and murmurs could be heard the leader of the bandits responded.

"We don't care who you are! We stole this stuff and if you want it back you're gonna have to come over here and step over our corpes to get it!"

"Very well. Everyone, prepare for battle!"

The soldiers then saluted before loudly responding to their captain in unison.

"Sir yes sir!"

Graham threw down the megaphone and put his helmet back on before drawing his sword. He then pointed it towards the enemy ship before speaking.

"Fire the cannons!"

They fired the cannons, sending several cannon balls hurtling towards the enemy ship. Most of them flew through the ship but some landed on the deck, crushing several bandits and knocking one or two of them off the ship, causing them to fall to their deaths. The leader of the bandits then spoke.

"Attack!"

Several bandits drew their swords before using ropes to swing over to Graham's airship. Graham then spoke.

"Everyone, prepare to be boarded!"

The soldiers all drew their swords and the bandits boarded the ship. The fight that followed was brutal-several men from both sides were killed in the ensuing onslaught. Several of Graham's soldiers surrounded him, trying to protect him. Several of his men died but his expression did not change. The anger in his eyes was unwavering-he was fazed by the number of casualties but there was no time to mourn in the heat of battle. They could grieve later-right now there was a battle that still had to be fought and a victory yet to be won. The bandits eventually starting picking a fight with the men guarding Graham. Two or three of them died and a bandit slowly approached Graham before speaking.

"This is gonna be fun!"

Graham then responded.

"I agree."

The bandit swung his sword at Graham but instead of meeting flesh the bandit's sword clashed with Graham's. Graham kicked his attacker back and thrust his sword into his chest. He fell down and died and two more bandits came to take his place. One swung at Graham but he sidestepped before using his sword to rake his side. Graham's sword cut through his armor and blood poured down. The bandit cluched his side and one of Graham's men kicked him, sending him flying off he side of the ship, falling to his demise. Graham and his men made short work of the remaining bandits who had boarded them. Graham then spoke.

"Quickly, fire the cannons!"

One of his men then responded.

"Sir, we can't! There was a loading error. They're all jammed!"

Graham quietly swore before speaking.

"What about the secret weapon Cid gave us?"

"It's loaded and ready to go, but we can't use it. We haven't tested it yet!"

"I don't care. It's our only choice! Fire it at will!"

"Yes sir!"

A few moments wents by. A panel on the side of the airship opened up and a massive silver cannon came out. A green light began to light up inside and Graham spoke.

"Magitek Blast! Fire!"

The cannon fired a blast of green energy at the other airship, tearing the deck apart. Graham boarded the enemy ship accompanied by two of his men. They went below deck and secured the chest full of stolen goods. The two soldiers tied it up with a harness and then used a pulley to transfer it to their ship. They both swung back after it and Graham was about to do the same when he came across the leader of the bandits. He was crawling on the floor bleeding profusely. He looked up at Graham and spoke.

"Who...the hell...are you?"

Graham picked him up and held him up over the railing before speaking.

"Someone you never should have messed with."

He then dropped him, sending him plummeting to his death. Soon Graham was back on his ship. He removed his helmet and turned to one of his men before speaking.

"Status report."

"Sir, we completed our mission, but we suffered severe casualties."

"How bad?"

"Out of the 500 men sent on this mission, around 250 are severely wounded, around 150 are dead, and more than 65 are unaccounted for."

"Their sacrifices will be remembered. Set a course for Baron! We're going home to a hero's welcome. As soon as I file the report, a celebration is in order. Drinks are on me!"

They cheered and Graham went below deck as they began the long trip home.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter Graham gets a surprise visit from Colin, the prince of Baron. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Proposition

Final Fantasy IV: A New Millenium Chapter 3: Proposition

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. Please review!

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the Red Wings had returned to Baron. The Red Wings had submitted their report to command and now Graham was in his quarters. He was about to go to bed when a soldier came in and spoke.<p>

"Sir, someone wishes to speak with you."

Graham then spoke.

"Send them in."

The soldier stepped out of the doorway and saluted. A young man wearing cyan armor with yellow highlights with red hair that was short but thick, green eyes, and black framed glasses. Graham immediately recognized him as Colin Voice-the prince of Baron as well as the commander of the Dragoon Battallion, the King's personal honor guards. Graham immediately saluted before speaking.

"Prince Colin! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. If I had any idea you were coming, I would have had my men prepare you a royal welcome. I apologize."

Colin then responded.

"At ease, Captain. It's quite alright. I just came to personally congratulate you on your victory today. You continue to show great prowess in battle and you are one of the only soldiers I know who can be panicking on the inside but not show it to keep your men from doing the same. The tales of your exploits are an inspiration to ever soldier serving under the flag of Baron."

"I appreciate the sentiment. However, today's mission did not exactly go as well as I'd hoped. We lost several good men today."

"Captain, you have been a member of the Red Wings for 7 years, and have been their leader for 5. I'm sure that you of all people are used to losing men by now."

"I am, it's just...look, those soldiers vowed to give everything they had in the name of Baron. They trust me to lead them into battle. I look in their eyes and I see a fire and a determination. The same fire that I had when I enlisted at 18 years old."

"Captain, if you don't mind my asking, why did you enlist in the Red Wings?"

"To fight evil in the name of Baron. To protect the King and his people, no matter the cost. And to lay down my life to uphold truth, justice, and honor!"

"Good answer. Listen, I came here to ask you something. Graham, as the Prince of Baron as well as leader of the Dragoon Battalion, I'd like to officially offer you a spot on the Battallion."

"I-I...I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline. I could never leave the Red Wings; it is where I belong."

"I understand. Just know that if you ever change your mind, the offer is still on the table. Goodbye."

He turned and left and Graham went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Please review!<p> 


End file.
